paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 41: Operation Space Station
They are flying in space Jay: so when will we get there Zane: whenever we do Jay: oh thanks that helped allot Rocky: what could be waiting there? Ryder: like I said, the citizens of adventure bay Kai: it might be a trap Cole: kai, you always say that Kai: you never know Rubble: hey look it's a giant ship LLoyd: you're not frightened by that? Rubble: why, should I be? Marshall: this ship is coming straight into us Jay: TURN AROUND! Jett: oh no Paul: I DONT WANT TO DIE Skye: we won't, hopefully Zuma: dude's look! The ship turns into a bright light Kai: uh oh Jay: ITS THE SUN RUN! Zane: no it isn't The ship disappears Marshall: phew The ship left a trail of boxes behind Rocky: boxes? Ryder: what's in them They suck the boxes in Kai: a watch? Jay: ew a dress I don't want this Cole: perfect for you jay Jay: NUH UH Paul: a magical box? Jett: it says magical on it LLoyd: open it They slowly open it Marshall: sweet, new attire Jett: what are these? ????: sai robes Kai: who said that ????: doesn't matter, these are given to fight against those robots All: ROBOTS? ????: robots are coming after you from golem industries Jay: figures Ryder: how do we stop them ????: with these New weapons appear Marshall: sweet Skye: they're like the jade blades ????: beware there is a new elementalist named Eval, master of chi Zane: chi, that is very powerful Chase: what is it? Zane: it has the power to cloud imagination, make smoke, create things, turn things evil Zuma: wow Rocky: we can stop him ????: goodbye for now Ryder: we have to stop them Jay: like we don't know that already Cole: don't need to be a meanie Jay: I am sorry but this fighting stuff is getting annoying They stop at pluto Ryder: so where are they They hear screaming Jay: follow that scream! They all start running Marshall: this way They see 2 odd shaped figures Rocky: are you ok They turn around ????: you must leave Kai: were gonna help ????: LEAVE The figures start screeching Jay: MY EARS STOP! He makes lighting, the lighting goes through them Jay: uh oh They start running Chase: BACK TO THE SHIP They run into the ship Ryder: my ears hurt Zuma: same Rocky: they are coming The ship flys away They crash into a space station Rubble: where are we now They walk around Rocky: look a stack of papers Ryder: careful Skye: look at this one She picks it up Kai: it's a time scale Ryder: for what? Zane: when they are planning everything to be destroyed Cole: well take it! They grab it Marshall: it also has the combo for where everyone is LLoyd: good thing we found it Chase: where are they Cole: the hotel of doom Kai: well lets head back to earth They press the button and they fly at light year speed Jay: lets save some friends End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes